


Night Trip

by Cyn



Category: Loveless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short, about 185 words, character introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Trip

The train travels too fast for her to see the trees outside; they all blur together, until the trees are not many, but one, old and wizened, flashing before her eyes as the train flies past buildings, breaking the line of trees.

The train is going nowhere, but for Yamato, that is fitting; nowhere is where she wants to be, late in the night. She wants to escape the world that lies behind her, but knows she can't, in the end. So she spends the nights escaping, fleeing into a world that means nothing; she'll go back to somewhere tomorrow, to home and life: to breaking the rules, to hiding, to keeping up her appearances. But for now, she doesn't.

Nowhere is supposed to be better, easier, simpler. And it is, Yamato thinks, except there is little life there. There is only a dead tree and winter, surrounding her on all sides. Yamato thinks she is winter. Kouya is the fall, in her eyes, dying at the thought of loss, but Yamato is already dead, had fallen into winter when she first discovered the disappearance of her name.

She wonders if it is symbolic, if it is fate, to be so surrounded: This is the dead season, this is the death of nature, when everything lies frozen inside layers.

They wait to be reborn, anew.


End file.
